


#7 - Classroom Thoughts

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, also I don't like my classmates, school is still boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Things I think about when class gets too boring to bear.





	

When I press my hand to the page, imprints of the letters cling to my fingertips. My wrist hurts. My eyes are drooping. I’m so tired why is it whenever I want to write I can’t seem to? And then when it’s least convenient… I sigh, because I have a cold and it’s hard to breathe through my nose. I’m filled with dread once again when I remember who the people surrounding me are. A stranger. One that seems to fit in, to be one with the scenery, but stands out in ways no one would even begin to consider.


End file.
